Bobbie Not Blobby
" " is the twelfth episode of the first season of Power Players. It premiered on October 26, 2019, on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel discovers that the culprit behind Bobbie Blobby's missing mech-suit is Masko, who only wanted to clean out its clogged clay cannons, but lets the suit fall into the hands (or tentacles) of Dr. Nautilus - intent on flooding the sewers! Plot The episode begins in Axel’s room where Bobbie Blobby is making a large clay sculpture of herself in front of her friends. But while her friends are all impressed, Masko insensitively criticized the mess she made while making her sculpture. This angers Bobbie that she leaves her mecha-suit to “take a dip” underneath Axel’s bed, which causes Galileo to question if Bobbie really builds a swimming pool there. While Masko is cleaning up the clays that are lying on the floor, he gets an idea to clean up Bobbie’s mecha-suit too. Later when Axel is playing a card game with the toys, an angry Bobbie arrives and asks if one of them has touched her battlesuit since it's not in her usual spot. Masko has also arrived and revealed to Bobbie that it is he who cleans it up for her and he has placed it in the bathroom. But instead of being thankful to him for cleaning up her battlesuit, Bobbie is very furious at him for doing it without her permission. Axel follows the angry Bobbie who’s pulling the tied-up Masko to the bathroom, and the three see the mecha-suit being hung up to dry. Masko explains to Bobbie that he only did it because it was “dirty”, but Bobbie gets offended by him for calling her clays “dirt” and she starts fighting him. Axel tries to calm the two down, but they didn’t listen and continue fighting, forcing him to transform into Action Axel. While Action Axel tries to break up the fight, Dr. Nautilus arrives from the tub drain and sees the mecha-suit being hung nearby. He blasts out his mind-control eye at the mecha-suit and causes it to be under his control. After the mecha-suit and Dr. Nautilus gets back in the tub drain, Action Axel manages to stop Masko and Bobbie from fighting and tells them that they should get her suit down before they could get on with having fun in the house. However, the three toys see that the mecha-suit is missing on the clothes hanger, which causes Bobbie to become even more angrier at Masko. Meanwhile, in the sewers, the mecha-suit is firing out clays at the water pipes to block them as part of Dr. Nautilus’s plan to get the water pressure rise up to flood the entire city so he could rule it as a submerged kingdom. Back in Axel’s room, the Power Players, except Bobbie, are watching a news report on the communication monitor about the raising water pressure all over the city. Galileo notices something while watching the news report and rewinds it to see Dr. Nautilus being caught on-camera. This causes the Power Players to all caught wind and they’re ready to go down to the sewers to stop Dr. Nautilus from flooding the city. Action Axel starts to regret not having Bobbie to come with them since she’s still angry at Masko for losing her battlesuit, but Sarge Charge tells him that he must focus on their mission to save the city. In the sewers, the guys realize that the water pressure is going up much faster than they thought and they better hurry if they could stop Dr. Nautilus in time. Said villain arrives and he gloats about his scheme to the guys that with Bobbie’s mecha-suit, he will turn their city into a watery wasteland and he’ll rule supreme. The guys realize that Dr. Nautilus has put the mecha-suit under his control and he commands them to crush them. Action Axel instructs to his team that they must stop the suit without damaging it, before pulling out his Power Sword. As the guys all charge to the mecha-suit, it forms two clay hands and captures them. It then forms a large clay ball and tosses them away to the sewage water. Action Axel uses his Power Sword to cut the clay ball in half, and Masko lends a hand to get the Power Players all out of the sewage water. Action Axel realizes that Dr. Nautilus actually commands the mecha-suit to get rid of the heroes so he could buy enough time to leak the waters from the pipes. While Masko uses his arms to plug up the leaks to the pipes, the rest of the guys are trying to stop both Dr. Nautilus and the mecha-suit. Action Axel realizes that they’ll never gonna stop them without Bobbie’s help, so he activates his Power Drone and sends it flying back to his room. As the guys all use a sponge as a shield to protect themselves from both the mecha-suit’s and Dr. Nautilus’s attacks, Action Axel sends out a message to Bobbie who’s still in his room. He desperately tells her that she's their only hope against Nautilus and they need her help to save the city from the sewage flood. Bobbie refuses to help him, saying that without her armor, she’s a helpless toy without any powers. But Action Axel manages to convince Bobbie that her armor is just a powerful tool, but she’s the only one who knows about the clay itself, and that means she’s the only one who knows how to stop the suit from being under Dr. Nautilus’s control. Back in the sewers, Masko alerts to his team that the water pressure is getting higher and it is now getting inside his body. As Dr. Nautilus gloats about his victory, both Bobbie and Slobot arrive on his ship in time. The guys are happy that Bobbie and Slobot have arrived to help them on their mission. While the Power Players all enter the ship, Action Axel picks up Bobbie, and the Power Drone lifts him into the air. Action Axel flies to the mecha-suit and tosses Bobbie up into the air. While in the air, Bobbie rapidly uses the clay that's been shot to form a replica of her mecha-suit. As Bobbie and Action Axel both take care of Dr. Nautilus and the mecha-suit, Slobot navigates his ship to Masko and saves him by pushing the water out of Masko’s mouth for clogging the pipes too long. Suddenly, Bobbie’s battlesuit fires clay at her and traps her, preventing her from firing her replica suit and Dr. Nautilus's minions are climbing up to capture her. Masko leaps down from the ship and he frees her, saying it is worth getting his hands dirty to save his friend and the two made amends. Masko jumps down from the replica suit and lands onto the real mecha-suit, allowing Bobbie to get rid of the eye that controls the suit and have her armor back. Nearby, Action Axel defeats Dr. Nautilus by knocking his eye out of his socket and he chases after it as it rolls away into the sewage water. As Dr. Nautilus swears that he will have his revenge on the Power Players, Bobbie removes the clays that are blocking the pipes and the water pressure is going down, saving everyone in the city from the flood. Later, the Power Players took a ride home on Slobot’s ship and get back to Axel’s room after their mission was completed. Since Bobbie and Masko both forgive each other after the whole mecha-suit incident, Masko asks her if she could let him swim in her pool in return. Bobbie refuses the offer and leaves to take another dip, but her friends all laughed in amusement anyway since they know that their Bobbie is back. Characters Major Characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Bobbie Blobby * Masko * Bearbarian * Slobot * Galileo * Sarge Charge * Dr. Nautilus Minor Characters * Craig (background) * Civilians Trivia * This is the first appearance of Dr. Nautilus. * When Bobbie and Masko are angrily glaring at each other through a split-screen, Action Axel breaks the fourth wall by pushing the split-screen away when he yells, "Enough!". * Before Bobbie arrives to ask her teammates if one of them touches her mecha-suit, the name of the card game Slobot mentioned before Axel and the toys have decided to switch to another game fifteen minutes prior was gin rummy. * On December 15, 2019, this episode was uploaded in its entirety to the official Cartoon Network YouTube channel. * According to Dr. Nautilus, he spent two days hiding in Axel's tub drain waiting for his moment. * In this episode, it's revealed that Bobbie has built a swimming pool underneath Axel's bed without telling her friends about it. Even though the pool isn't seen, a splash can be heard after Action Axel tries to convince Bobbie to come out of his bed when Bobbie's mecha-suit is missing. Errors * When Bobbie rapidly creates a clay replica of her mecha-suit, the clay she's using is pink, even though the replica has purple, white, black, pink, yellow, red, and blue colors. Because of it, it'll be impossible for Bobbie to change the clay color to match her mecha-suit while she's rapidly sculpting it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes